Take Me Home
by kklewer
Summary: 10 years ago, Adam left the Ponderosa and went East to pursue his dream. A tragedy at the ranch has called him home. Will his family and the wife he left behind forgive him and welcome him home? Warning: The death of a beloved Bonanza character is contained in this story.


Take Me Home

Ellie Cartwright sat in a chair in a darkened bedroom at the Ponderosa, lit only by low lamplight. Lying in the bed in front of her was Ben Cartwright, pale and clammy, a victim of a suspected stroke. Although he had previously suffered small stokes and had recovered quickly, this one had taken him down, rendering him unable to walk and barely able to communicate. She held his hand in hers, and whispered to him to fight.

While holding his hand, Ben opened his eyes and locked gazes with Ellie. His eyes were wide, and he looked frightened and agitated. Ellie stood up and sat on the bed next to him.

She looked him straight in the eye and mustered one of her best smiles. "Hello, handsome" she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Ben responded with a groan. He was trying hard to say something, but because his speech was affected by the stroke, it all came out garbled. Ellie moved closer to his lips to try to hear him better.

"Is there something you want, Pa? What can I get you? Are you thirsty?"

Growing frustrated, Ben shook his head no, and again made an attempt to speak.

Ellie's eyes grew wide as she understood some of what he was trying to say. Ben repeated the sound over and over, until Ellie repeated it back to him.

"Adam. You want Adam?"

A look of relief flooded Ben's face. He nodded yes.

"You want to see Adam?"

Ben nodded again, and clasped Ellie's hands.

"I will send for him, Pa. I will send for him right away."

Ben let his head fall back on the pillow, and muttered what Ellie guessed was his attempt at 'thank you.' He said it over and over, until he fell back asleep.

Ellie sat back in the chair, and wiped tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Behind her the door opened, and she felt Joe's hands on her shoulders. She reached up and grasped his hands, laying her head to the side, resting it on his arm.

His voice was low and soft. "Ellie, come on. You've been up here all afternoon. Go on downstairs. Alice has made some food – you haven't eaten all day. Benji will see you home when you are ready."

Ellie stood up and faced Joe. Her face was tired and drained. Ben's condition had deeply affected all the family, but Ellie seemed to be taking it worse than anyone. The day Ben collapsed he had been working in her barn. Since Adam left her, Ben and Joe had taken her under their wing, helping with repairs and maintenance around the house, and making sure she had everything she needed. Ellie was very grateful. What would she have done these past 10 years if Ben had not been there? And Joe and Alice? With Adam gone, she had no family of her own. They were her family now.

"Come on now, sis. Alice and I can take over here."

"Joe, Pa asked for Adam."

Joe looked shocked. "What? Are you sure? He is so hard to understand, Ellie. Are you sure he asked for Adam?"

"Yes, I'm sure. When I asked him if he wanted me to send for Adam, he nodded. I think he wants to see him one last time before . . ." Ellie couldn't finish the sentence. She looked over at Ben again. "If that's what he wants, Joe, I am going to make it happen."

"Ellie, come with me." Joe took Ellie by the arm, led her out into the hallway, and quietly closed the door behind him. He spoke in a whisper. "We already discussed this, Ellie. If Adam wanted to be a member of this family and a part of the Ponderosa, he would be here right now, standing alongside us, helping Pa fight." Joe's temper was flaring. "He chose to leave and begin a new life in the East. I'm sure he's too damned busy and important to travel across the country to watch his father die. We shouldn't have to beg him to come."

"Yes, Joe, but Adam doesn't know anything about Pa's condition. What if Pa has something to tell Adam before it's too late? What if he wants to make amends?"

"Well, Pa had better not be trying to apologize to Adam. He has nothing to apologize for. If anyone is going to apologize, it had better come from Adam. He owes that to Pa, to us, and especially to you."

Upon hearing all the commotion, Alice had come up and was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to the discussion. Ellie reached for Joe's arm. "You are the head of this household now, Joe. If you ask me not to do it, I won't. But if Pa struggled that hard to ask for Adam, I think we should at least send a telegram. If he comes or not will be his decision."

"I agree, Joe." Alice joined the debate. "There are amends to be made on both sides. Image if something happens to Pa and he leaves this earth without being able to tell Adam what's on his mind."

Joe looked at the two women. "Well, I can argue with you one at a time, but it's pointless to try to argue with both of you."

"Then I have your blessing?" Ellie said.

Joe let out a deep sigh. "It's been so long. Do you know how to contact him?"

"Yes, Adam's address is in Pa's desk drawer. I can send Benji to town with the message."

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright – go ahead. Let's see what happens. But if you are disappointed, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ellie wrote out a quick note.

 _October 11, 1880_

 _To Adam Cartwright_

 _51 Elm Street_

 _Boston, Mass_

 _Adam-_

 _Pa's health failing. Asking to see you. Please come right away._

 _Ellie_

Ellie called for her nephew. "Benji, take this into town and have Ira send it right away. Here is the address, and the money. Tell Ira to mark it urgent, and have him send any reply to the Ponderosa immediately."

"Yes, Auntie Ellie." Benji grabbed his hat and ran out the door so fast he didn't close it behind him. He leapt into the saddle without touching the stirrups, just like his father used to do. He shot out of the yard with a thunder of hoofs and a cloud of dust.

"Be careful!" Ellie called after him. "So much like your father," she muttered under her breath.

The next day while Ellie was grooming Ben's horse, she heard a rider approaching. It was Ira from the telegraph office, holding an envelope.

"Mornin', Ellie. You have a response to your telegram. I brought it out as soon as it came across the wire."

Ellie reached up for the message, and tore open the envelope.

 _October 12, 1880_

 _To Ellie Cartwright_

 _Ponderosa Ranch_

 _Virginia City, Nevada_

 _Ellie:_

 _Leaving immediately. Expect me by the end of the week. Will message you when I get close._

 _Adam_

"Thanks Ira. If there are any other telegrams from Mr. Cartwright, I would appreciate it if you could bring them immediately."

"Will do, Mrs. Cartwright. How is Ben doing? We all wish there was something we could do for him."

"No change, Ira. Please, if you could pray for him . . ."

"The whole town is praying for him. Have no doubt about that! Let us know if there is anything we can do for you folks." Ira spurred his horse and cantered off down the road.

Joe walked up behind Ellie, and she handed him the telegram. "So he's coming," Joe said as he read the wire. "I hope he knows what to expect when he gets here."

Days went by with no word from Adam. Finally, Benji brought a telegram from town. Adam was due in Virginia City tomorrow on the morning stage. Ellie went back up to Ben's room to tell him the news, but decided against it, just in case Adam didn't show up. Ellie didn't want to get Ben's hopes up for nothing. She took his hand, and looked at his sleeping face. How a man who lived so large could be reduced to this body in the bed in front of her; a body that was broken and barely surviving? She hoped Adam would make it home before Ben breathed his last breath.

Early the next morning, Joe and Benji hitched the wagon to the team, and readied them for the trip to town to meet Adam. Ellie rode up just as they were leaving the Ponderosa.

"Off to town to collect Adam?" Ellie asked.

"Let's see if he has the courage to show up." Joe spat out.

"Joe, please don't do anything to make Adam feel unwelcome. Remember, this is for Pa. You can hash out the problems between you two another day."

"Don't worry, Sis. I'll be cordial, just like Pa would expect me to be. After all, we are brothers, and Benjamin Cartwright's sons." Joe snapped the reins and drove the wagon out.

Ellie went in the house, and found Alice in the kitchen.

"Coffee, Ellie? The pot is still hot."

"Yes, I would love some." Ellie poured a cup and sat at the table while Alice cleaned up from breakfast. "How's Joe doing? I mean, with Adam coming today and all…"

"He's a little edgy, as I'm sure you noticed. I'm hoping that will all disappear when Adam arrives and the two of them catch up. The bond of brothers should be stronger than their pride, right?'

Ellie sipped her coffee. "Well, we are talking about Cartwright men here so it's anyone's guess."

Alice poured a cup and sat with Ellie at the table. "How about you, Ellie? Are you nervous about seeing Adam again?"

Ellie looked down into her cup. "I don't think nervous is the right word. I think _panicked_ would be a better description." Ellie and Alice laughed. "I'm worried – how should I act around him? I am so grateful he is coming for Pa, but . . ."

Alice looked at Ellie and took her hand. "Just let your heart guide you, Ellie."

"That's what I am afraid of! I don't know how to feel, or to act in front of him. I think it would be better if I just stayed out of the way altogether. When the nurse comes today, I plan to head back home so the family can be together."

"But you're family, too, Ellie."

Ellie stared into her cup. "I don't want to create any awkward moments. Adam and Joe should have a chance to be with their Pa without any distractions."

With that, Ellie gathered Ben's breakfast tray and climbed the stairs to his room. As usual, he was asleep. Ellie sat beside him on the bed and squeezed his hands.

"Ben? Ben?"

Ben opened his eyes, and tried to smile at Ellie, but now he didn't seem to have any control of his facial muscles. He took in a deep breath, and tried to squeeze her hands in return, but there was no response from his efforts. Frustrated, he tried to say something.

Ellie was devastated by the sudden deterioration of his condition.

"Shhh… don't try to talk. Just close your eyes and rest."

In town, Joe hitched the wagon in front of the mercantile, and he and Benji made their way over to the stage depot. Leaning against the wall, Joe was scanning the street for signs of the stage.

Benji looked up at Joe. "Pa, my Uncle Adam – he's your older brother, right?"

"Yes, Benji, he is my older brother by 13 years. He was your age when I was born."

"He lived and worked with you and Uncle Hoss on the Ponderosa, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Adam, Hoss, me and Pa ran the ranch, just the 4 of us."

"So why did he leave the ranch, Pa?"

Joe looked down at his boots and let out a slow breath. "I guess the Ponderosa was not his dream. He had a different dream of living in the East and building things."

"Why didn't he come home when Uncle Hoss died? If you have a brother and he dies, shouldn't you come to his funeral?" Benji looked up at his father.

"Yes, Benji, he should have come home." Joe put his hands on Benji's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Family is the most important thing a man can have, and he should do everything he can to keep family first. I hope you remember that."

Just then, a thunder of horse hooves came up the street, pulling the stagecoach. The coach came to a stop in a cloud of dust. As driver locked the wheels, the station attendant set down the step and opened the door to the coach. Joe took a step closer to the stage and strained to see inside. A man emerged first, and turned to help a lady step down. 2 children followed. Certain there was no one else on board, Joe began to feel his temper rise. Maybe Adam didn't come after all.

Before Joe could come to the obvious conclusion, a man placed his hands on the grips near the door, and stepped down off the stage. He was dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a matching vest. The collar of his crisp white shirt was standing up at the neck, and a loosely knotted tie kept the shirt closed. He jumped off the stage holding a black felt top hat in his hands. It was Adam, but not the Adam that left on horseback 10 years ago. His hair was grey now, and growing sparsely in the front. He had a full, grey beard that made him look distinguished. He definitely looked like an Easterner. He looked at Joe, and reached for his hand.

"Joe!" Adam reached for Joe's hand. A second or two went by while the two brothers assessed each other.

"Welcome home, brother." Joe shook Adam's hand, but then pulled him in for an embrace. The two brothers held each other briefly, before stepping back. "Adam, you remember my son, Benji."

Adam held out his hand. "Yes, Benjamin Cartwright. I am very pleased to see you again. You have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you. You're a man now."

Joe and Benji gathered up Adam's bags, and placed them in the wagon. As they pulled out of town, Adam looked around Virginia City. Some of it had changed since he left, but mostly it was still the same active mining town it was 10 years ago. During the long ride to the ranch Joe filled Adam in about the people in town – who had passed away, who was still there. He also gave him a brief update on the Ponderosa. Finally, the talk turned to their father.

"How is he, Joe?"

The stroke had been a severe one, and Ben's age and condition were making it worse. Joe told Adam that his father had asked for him. The conversation grew silent. So much was going through Adam's head. Guilt mostly, for leaving the family. For not being there for them when Hoss died. And then there was Ellie.

The wagon continued on and finally reached the rise outside of the Ponderosa. Off in the distance Adam could see the ranch house, standing majestically. Although 10 years had passed, it seemed as if time had not touched the Ponderosa. Joe pulled back on the reins and stopped the wagon in front of the house. As Adam started to get down, Joe grabbed his arm.

"Just so you know, Adam, Ellie is here. She has been Pa's caregiver since the stroke. When Pa asked to see you, it was Ellie that insisted we contact you."

"Thanks for the warning, Joe."

Inside Ben's bedroom, Ellie heard the wagon stop in front of the house. She pulled the curtains back ever so slightly and peeked out the window. Immediately, she felt a twinge of dread. Adam looked different, but the voice was undeniably his. She watched from the window as he embraced Alice, and scooped up little Marie in his arms and twirled her around. Joe and Benji grabbed his bags from the wagon, and they all went inside. Ellie sat back down in the chair next to Ben's bed and waited. Her heart was pounding. She could hear his boots on the stairs. She took in a breath and cursed herself for being so nervous.

There was a soft knock at the door. Ellie stood up and turned around as the door opened. There stood Adam.

"Ellie." Adam stepped towards her and took her hands in his. "Ellie." They remained fixed for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"Good to see you again, Adam. I'm so grateful you came." Ellie was kicking herself. Why did she say it was good to see him? It wasn't good. It was painful. Suddenly she was plunged into emotions she hadn't felt since Adam left her 10 years ago.

Adam seemed older and more mature. Greyer and a little heavier, his new look seemed to suit him. His eyes were exactly as she remembered them; even though the last time she looked into Adam's eyes, he was angry and frustrated, packing his bags and leaving her. Today, his eyes conveyed hesitation – perhaps unsure of how Ellie would respond to him.

Adam looked past Ellie to his father. Shocked by the sight before him, Adam clenched his jaw. His father, always so strong, so big, so full of life and conviction, was now small and pale as he lay in his bed.

"He's been asking for you, Adam. I didn't tell him you were coming because I wasn't sure . . ." Ellie didn't finish the sentence but Adam knew what she was saying. She wasn't sure he would come, if he would honor his promise to come and visit his dying father. "I didn't want him to be disappointed."

Adam took a few steps towards the bed, and Ellie offered him the chair. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Ben and leaned over and called to him.

"No, Ellie. Don't wake him."

"Adam, I have to. He sleeps for hours, and the doctor said he could slip into a coma-like state at any time, from which he may never recover."

She leaned forward, and called his name. "Pa? Pa, can you hear me?" Ben's eyes fluttered open, and he fixed his gaze on Ellie. He groaned out, but Ellie could not make out what he was struggling to say. "Pa, Adam is here." Ben's eyes grew large. "Pa, Adam is here to see you. Look, here he is."

Ellie stepped aside, and Ben looked into the eyes of his eldest son. The son he had not seen in 10 long years. The son with whom he had argued on the day he left the Ponderosa. The son that he had written to and begged to come home to his wife and to the ranch that desperately needed him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Ellie took his hand and placed it in Adam's hand. As the two men connected, Ellie slipped out the door and quietly closed it behind her.

She leaned against the closed door and tried to collect herself. Her heart was beating wildly. She took a deep breath, smoothed back her hair, and put her shoulders back. She made her way down the stairs to see Joe and Alice sitting in front of the fireplace. They searched her face for a glimpse of how it went when she saw Adam.

"I woke up Pa, and left them alone to talk." Joe looked at Ellie and could tell she was fragile. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"You are a remarkable woman, Ellie Cartwright."

She felt like crying, but why? Was it Adam's return? Was it Ben and Adam reuniting? Was it the realization that everything she once had was gone, and Adam's life had gone on without her? Since his departure, her life had been hanging in a kind of limbo. She lived, but was not living.

After a half an hour, Joe decided he should go up and see if everything was alright. He knocked on the door to his father's bedroom, and slowly opened it. Adam was sitting in the chair, holding his father's hand. Ben was asleep. Joe stood beside his brother.

"Were you able to talk?" Joe whispered. Adam stared straight ahead. He was silent for a moment.

"He was very difficult to understand. I got the words 'son', 'thank you', and 'sorry' and 'forgive'." Adam looked up at Joe.

Adam continued. "I was able to tell him how sorry I was, about everything. Especially about not being here when Hoss died." Adam buried his face in his hands and leaned over, exhaling deeply. Moments went by without a sound. He took a deep breath and pulled his head up.

"So much I regret now, Joe." A side of Adam rarely seen, Joe couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Do you think Pa understood you?" Joe asked.

"Yes, he nodded when I told him I loved him and again when I said I was sorry." Once again, Adam was plunged into silence. He was struggling to keep is emotions in check. Always the one to be calm and collected, his façade was crumbling. "And Joe, before he fell back to sleep, he tried to tell me something else. I think he said . . well, it sounded like 'she loves you still.'"

Joe remained silent. If only Adam knew what his leaving Ellie had done to her, the damage he had inflicted. Now was not the time. After the emotional reunion with Pa, and the admission that he had made some regretful choices, Joe thought Adam had had enough for one day. 10 years of pain could not be undone in one hour.

The nurse from Doc Martin's office arrived to stay with Ben. Joe and Adam went downstairs to eat the lunch Hop Sing had prepared for them. The last time Adam sat at this table, all the Cartwright men - father and sons, were together. Now it was just Joe and Adam. Alice had taken the children on a picnic so Adam and Joe could be alone to talk.

"Will Ellie be joining us for lunch?" Adam asked.

"She's gone home, Adam. She wanted you to have some time alone with Pa and the family. The nurse will be staying with Pa for a few days." A quiet lunch with uncomfortable silences ensued. Finally, Joe could no longer control his temper.

"So, why this time, Adam? Why did you decide to come home this time, and not when your own brother died?"

Adam put his fork down. He spoke in low, measured tones. "I made a dreadful error, Joe. I should have come home. If I could undo what's been done, I would."

"But why, Adam? Why didn't you come? You broke Pa's heart!"

"Believe me, Joe. No one can hate me more than I already hate myself."

Joe dropped his fork on his plate. "Think again, brother." With that he shoved his chair out from under himself, strode outside, and slammed the door behind him.

Throughout the day, Adam checked in on his father, but always found him in the same state - sleeping peacefully. He began to feel the hopelessness of the situation from which Ben would not recover.

By night fall, Ben had still not awakened from his sleep. Adam declined dinner, and went instead to his old room. It was Benji's room now, but there were still a few memories there for him. In particular, his book case with all his copies of the classics, standing right where he had left it 10 years ago. Alice said Benji loved them, even though some were too advanced for his vocabulary.

Adam retired to the guest room downstairs, removed his boots, and stretched out on the bed. Memories of his life on the Ponderosa came flooding back. The sounds from outside, the wind blowing through the pine trees, even the smell from the barn, awakened happy memories of his life at the ranch. Weary from traveling and the emotional day, Adam closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Adam was awakened by a knock at his door. It was Joe. "Adam, wake up." Joe opened the door, and Adam bolted awake. "It's Pa. Come quick."

Adam, still dressed in his traveling clothes, ran up the stairs to his father's room. Alice, Joe, and the nurse were all gathered by his bedside. A lamp was lit, and the low light shone on Ben's face.

"He is failing", the nurse said quietly. "It won't be long now. I don't know if he can hear you, but if you want to say good bye, now is the time. I will be right outside the door if you need me."

The nurse excused herself, and Joe and Adam looked at each other. This was the moment the family had been dreading since the stroke occurred. Joe took one hand, and Adam took the other. Together they held their father's hands and whispered to him gently in his ear. Ben was trying to talk in his sleep, but no one was able to understand him. At last, Joe understood. Ben was calling Hoss.

"Hoss is here."

Joe sat on the bed next to his father and leaned in close. "Hoss is here to help you, Pa. Take his hand. He will lead you to your next life. I know you're not afraid." Emotion gripped Joe by the throat. "Don't worry about the Ponderosa. We will take good care of her for you."

With that, Ben took in a breath, exhaled, and breathed no more. Benjamin Cartwright was dead.

Adam, always the unshakeable one, found tears rolling down his cheeks. It was impossible to hold it together any longer, and he collapsed into sobs. Alice put her hands around his shoulders until he was able to let go of his father's hand. The nurse came in, and began to prepare the body. When finished, she wrapped Ben's body in his sheets. The scene was unthinkable. Under the low light of the lamp, Ben laid still, his two devastated sons standing by his side.

With only an hour to go before daylight came, Joe and Adam hitched up the wagon and solemnly brought their father down, reverently laying his body in the back of the wagon, bundled with the quilt that Marie had made him many years ago.

At first light, the two brothers began their trip to Virginia City. A mile out from the ranch, Joe stopped the wagon on the road, and hesitated.

"We have to tell Ellie. She'll want to know right away."

Joe veered the wagon to the right and began down the road to Ellie's house. She was standing on the front porch, having her morning coffee, and getting herself ready to make the trip to the Ponderosa. Down the road, she could see Joe and Adam in the wagon, making their way slowly towards her house. As they came into view, Ellie could see their faces, and knew something was wrong. As they approached the house, Ellie could see a bundle covered by a quilt in the back of the wagon. She froze, unable to move. The realization of what was happening finally hit, and she dropped her coffee.

"Joe. . ." She clasped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a scream. "No!" She jumped off the porch and was running towards the wagon when Adam stopped her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and wrestled with her, trying to keep her from seeing the cargo in the wagon.

"Ellie." Adam's voice was low. "He's gone."

Adam held her fast, and drew her into his chest. Ellie was wracked with sobs. Her legs went weak, and Adam held her fast. Ellie and Adam held on to each other, and the familiar comfort Ellie felt in Adam's arms gave her strength. Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"When?"

"Early this morning," Joe responded. "It was very peaceful, Ellie. He passed gently. Adam, Alice and I were there with him."

Adam reached into his pocket and handed Ellie his neatly folded handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully, and tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept coming.

"Are you alright, Ellie?" Adam was genuinely concerned.

"Yes. . . yes, I'm alright." Ellie tried hard to calm herself. All the while, Adam was holding her close. Finally, she dropped her arms from around Adam, wiped her eyes, and steadied herself.

"May I see him?"

Adam led her to the back of the wagon. He lifted the sheet, and she saw one of Ben's bare feet. She stroked his foot, kissed it, and gently wrapped it back in the sheet.

Ben Cartwright's funeral was the largest the Comstock had ever seen. Townsfolk, ranchers, and even the governor attended. The merchants in town closed their business out of respect, and even a few of the saloons were shuttered. Ben was laid next to Hoss and his beloved Marie, on the bluff overlooking Lake Tahoe. Everyone in attendance was invited back to the Ponderosa for a reception put on by the ladies in town. Ben would have been embarrassed by all the attention.

The reception was winding down and guests were beginning to depart. Adam and Joe had been sitting near their father's desk, sipping his best brandy. As Alice walked by, Adam asked her if she had seen Ellie.

"Yes, Adam. The last time I saw her, she was heading out to the barn."

Adam rose, and set his glass down. "I'm going out to see her, just to make sure she's alright." Joe and Alice looked at each other knowingly. Ever since he came back to the Ponderosa, Adam seemed preoccupied with Ellie – where she was, what she was doing. Clearly he still had feelings for her.

Adam entered the barn. He saw Ellie standing at Buck's stall, gently whispering to him and stroking his nose. She turned and saw Adam. "Oh, Adam. I was just out here with Buck for a moment." She turned away from Adam to hide her tears. "Damn it! I can't seem to stop crying."

Adam had already noticed, and reached for his handkerchief. He walked up to Ellie and handed it to her. "Why is it you never seem to have a handkerchief when you need one?"

Ellie smiled. "I guess some things never change." She gratefully accepted the handkerchief, and began to dab her eyes. "Now I owe you two."

"Ellie." Adam reached for her hand, but she clasped her hands together and took a step back.

"Have you thought about how long are you planning to stay, Adam?"

"I haven't decided how long yet, Ellie. I will need some time with Joe to figure out where the Ponderosa goes from here. A month or two - maybe more. Why do you ask?"

"Well, after you . . . after . . . Pa gave me permission to live in your house indefinitely. But now that he's gone and you are back, just let me know when you would like me to move out. I'll need a few days to pack my things."

"Move out? Ellie, I'm not taking your house away from you."

Ellie brushed past Adam on her way out the door. "It's your house, Adam. I never considered it mine."

"Ellie! Wait!"

Ellie disappeared into the house. Adam felt defeated.

A few days had passed since the funeral. Although Ben was gone, the responsibilities at the ranch never ended. Joe needed to ride out and check on the herd and Adam had decided to go with him. As Joe and Adam were preparing to leave, Ellie rode up to the house with a horse in tow.

"Good morning Ellie. What do you . . .?"

Adam stopped in mid sentence. Behind Ellie was Sport, looking a little older but still vigorous.

"Well, if it isn't old Sport." Adam walked up to the horse and patted his neck. Sport nickered, as if he remembered him.

Ellie smiled. "I've been taking care of him since you left. I thought you would like to ride him while you're here."

"You weren't riding him, were you Ellie? He's far too high strung for you to handle."

Adam looked at Ellie. She had a smug look of satisfaction on her face. "Why yes, I ride him almost every day. We get along great, right Joe?"

"That's right, Adam. Ellie and Sport are fast friends."

Adam frowned. "You're lucky he didn't hurt you, Ellie. But, you have taken excellent care of him, I must say. If you don't need him I would love to take him for a ride down to the lake later today. If you not busy, why don't you join me?"

"Sorry, I have chores at the house waiting for me. But you enjoy – it's a great day for a ride."

With that, Ellie handed Adam the reins, turned on her horse and galloped away.

Adam and Joe made a loop around the ranch, and checked the stock. It had been quite a while since Adam had been in the saddle. Funny how soon your muscles forget how to sit a horse. Back in Boston they took buggies and cabs everywhere. No one in his circle of acquaintances rode by saddle. That would be considered low class.

Legs aching, Adam turned to Joe. "If we are done here I would like to take Sport on a ride alone; just to collect my thoughts."

"Yes, be my guest, brother. Dinner is at 6:00. See you then." Joe turned his horse and galloped full speed away. Adam watched him until he disappeared on the rise towards the ranch. Adam started out in the opposite direction – the way to Ellie's house.

Ellie stood at the sink washing up after lunch. She glanced out the window, and saw Sport enter her yard - rider less. She wiped her hands on her apron, pulled it off over her head, and ran outside to see what had happened. In the distance she could see Adam walking through the pasture towards the house. Ellie grabbed Sport's reins and rubbed his nose.

"Well, old Sport, did you throw him after all?"

As Adam got closer, Ellie could see that something was not quite right. He was walking with his hand to his head, and he didn't have his hat. Ellie tied Sport to the post and ran towards Adam. As she got closer she could see his head was bleeding, and he was not too steady on his feet.

She ran out to meet him and was horrified to see he had a wound to the head that was bleeding profusely.

"Merciful God in heaven! What happened?"

Ellie helped him into the house and sat him at the kitchen table. She took some linen napkins out of a drawer, and moistened one at the sink.

"Ellie, don't fuss! I've had a lot worse than this. I think I'll live."

Ellie took his hand away from his head and placed the napkin over the wound. She held it firmly with her hand.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseated? How did this happen?"

"No, Ellie, I'm fine. Something spooked Sport, and he ran me into a tree and knocked me off, that's all. I don't know what happened to my hat."

Ellie turned back to the sink to moisten the napkin again. She broke into a wide smile that Adam couldn't see.

"So, Sport threw you?"

"No, I wouldn't say he _threw_ me. . . well, ok. Yes, you are right – he did throw me."

Ellie whispered under her breath " _there is a God_ ".

She carefully washed the blood off his face and was relieved to see it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

"I should send for Doc Martin. You may need a stitch or two here. You're going to have a hell of a headache."

She went to the cupboard and brought out a bourbon bottle and a glass. "Here, have some of this. It should deaden the pain a little."

Ellie poured an inch of bourbon in the glass, and Adam tossed it back. "Another," she asked?

Adam nodded, and Ellie poured another inch in the glass. Again, Adam took it right down. Right away he could feel the warmth and numbness begin to radiate throughout his body.

Ellie stood directly in front of him, carefully assessing the damage to his head. Adam took the opportunity to take a good look at her. Although 10 years older than the last time he had seen her, it seemed as if she hadn't aged a day. She was still a striking woman. She was dressed in denim britches that were belted at the waist and hugged all her curves. Her riding boots came up to her knees, and the collar of her white blouse was embroidered with lavender flowers. Her hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck. She smelled sweetly of soap and fresh air.

Adam thought about the women he had met in Boston, and how they dressed. A man could hardly touch a woman, least she complained that her skirts were being crushed. Eastern women were thin and pale; as if they never stepped foot outside. And their perfume was always overwhelming. They powdered their faces and decorated their cheeks and lips with greasy red make up. Ellie was dressed like a real western gal - hearty and strong.

"Ellie, how is it that we all got older and greyer, and you look exactly as you did the last time I saw you?"

"I think your memory is fading with time, Adam." Ellie took a step back. Oh no! He was not going to charm her. She had suffered so much since he left. He can't just stride back in and pick up like nothing ever happened. She started to feel a rush of emotions.

She lifted the napkin and watched to see if the bleeding was slowing any. She placed it right back down on his head and held it firmly with her hand. "Well, this proves it." She said.

"Proves what?"

"That your head is not made of granite, like I always thought it was."

Adam threw his head back and laughed heartily. For just a moment, Ellie was able to see a glimpse of the old Adam; the one she fell in love with.

Adam looked up into Ellie's face, and their eyes met. Their faces were so close, and Ellie could smell the bourbon and feel his breath on her cheek. She looked steadily into his eyes, and her breathing became quick and purposeful.

As Ellie held the cloth to Adam's head, he reached up and put his hands on her waist; drawing her towards him. He pulled her onto his lap. Ellie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and wound her fingers around the curls at the nape of his neck. Adam's eyes were scanning her face, from her eyes to her neck and finally to her lips. He reached up and took her face in his hands.

Ellie stopped him and pulled away. She stood up, and sat in a chair across from Adam; trying to catch her breath. She knew he was going to kiss her, and although she wanted it too, she just couldn't allow it. He owed her an apology. He owed her an explanation. He owed her 10 lost years.

"Adam . . ."

"No Ellie, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Maybe it was the liquor. . . I lost control, and I'm sorry. You were so close, and . . . "

"Adam, l'm the one that's sorry. I obviously sent the wrong message."

They sat in the kitchen without talking for a few minutes. Adam was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of his leaving her. He had so much he wanted to tell her, and he was sure she didn't want to hear it.

"Ellie, I want to . . . well, what I mean to say is . . . I hope that you will . . ."

Ellie interrupted him. "Don't worry, Adam. I forgave you a long time ago. You can go back to Boston with a clear conscience."

Ellie stood and checked Adam's head again. Suddenly, she seemed cold and distant. She lifted the napkin. "Looks like you're good to go. You had better take this with you. If I happen to find your hat, I'll let you know." With that, Ellie went outside, untied Sport, and handed the reins to Adam.

"Good bye, Adam. You be careful now."

Adam kicked himself all the way home. He had moved too quickly on Ellie. He blamed the bourbon for his poor judgment.

When he arrived at the Ponderosa, Joe was standing in front of Pa's desk, looking over a pile of papers. He was trying to make heads or tails out of the invoices and receipts. Since Pa's illness, it was all Joe could do to keep the ranch running, and paperwork was definitely not one of his strong points.

"Adam. I'm glad you're here. I'm gonna need some help here with all this."

Adam sighed, and sat down in Pa's chair. He started going through the pile of invoices and receipts. "Could I start on this tomorrow? I have a pounding headache."

Joe looked down at Adam and noticed the gash on his head. "Been to see Ellie, huh? Did she do that to your head? Not that you don't deserve it."

Adam remained silent while looking at the papers on the desk. Joe looked closely at his face. Something had happened at Ellie's -

Joe threw the papers down on the desk. "Adam, sooner or later we will need to discuss the future of the Ponderosa. Pa left the ranch to you and me, so you have an equal stake in what happens here. I could go on alone as it is now for a little while, maybe a year. But after that, I don't know."

Joe waited for a response, but none came.

"What are your intentions in regards to the ranch? To all of it – the mining, the timber?"

Still no response. Joe walked around the desk and shoved the chair out from behind the desk with his foot. He grabbed Adam by the shirt and pulled him up out of the chair. He was tired. Tired of shouldering all the responsibility. Tired of having to do everything himself. Tired of seeing his sister-in-law struggle to be happy. Adam was here now, and Joe wanted this settled now. Was Adam in or out?

"Are you listening to me, brother?

Adam pulled himself out of Joe's grip and tried to remain calm. "Joe, I've had enough for today. Can we discuss this some other time?"

"You've had enough? _YOU'VE_ had enough? How about the rest of us?"

Joe's voice was getting louder. He couldn't contain the emotion any longer. It was all about to tumble out.

"We've been struggling to hold it together here while you've been off chasing your dream. Pa talked about you almost every day. When Hoss died and you didn't come home, it almost killed him. And how do you think I feel? Do you think _I'VE_ had enough, too?"

Joe was right in Adam's face, shouting at him.

"And what about Ellie?"

Adam looked up. His voice was rising. "I don't want to talk about Ellie, Joe."

"Oh, you don't? Of course not. She's just your wife. The wife you left behind, the wife you abandoned. You have no idea what you did to her, do you? You crushed her under your foot, and left it to Pa and me to pick up the pieces!"

Joe shoved Adam back down in the chair. Adam put his hand on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, as if attempting to shut Joe out. Finally he looked up. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I fully intended to send for her to join me in Boston. I wrote every week, but after a while my letters came back unopened. I was sure she never wanted to see me again, so I stopped writing."

Joe became incensed.

"You should have come home! You should have fought for her! How could you just leave like that?"

Adam slammed his hand down on the desk.

"That's ENOUGH!" He stood up to Joe. "Come on, Joe. You've been spoiling for a fight ever since I got back. Let's do it – right here, right now."

"You got it, brother!" Joe took a swing at Adam, and hit him square on the jaw. Jolted, Adam swung back at Joe, catching him in the gut. Joe rolled over the desk and fell to the floor, and papers went flying.

"Stop it you two - STOP!" Alice came running into the room. "How dare you? Brothers fighting in their father's house! And him still warm in his grave! There are children in this house! Is this what you want to teach them? Violence?"

Joe and Adam looked at Alice. Benji was standing directly behind her, peeking out from behind her skirts. His eyes were wide.

Adam and Joe were breathing hard. They looked around at the damage they had caused. Joe spoke first. "I'm sorry, Alice." Joe crouched down to retrieve the papers from the floor.

He stood and faced Adam. "I'm sorry, brother. I lost my temper."

"Not without good cause." Adam extended his hand to Joe. Joe took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Well, you may be out of shape, Adam, but you still throw a mean punch."

"You too, brother. I guess I'll think twice about mixing with you again."

Adam and Joe stood together quietly for a moment.

"I promise to make a decision soon, Joe. Give me a few days. I have a lot to think about."

Adam grabbed his father's brandy bottle and a glass, and went out to the porch of the Ponderosa. Sitting in the chair, he poured glass after glass, hoping to quiet the voices in his head. He heard the door to the house open, and expected to see Joe, but it was Alice, pulling her shawl around her shoulders.

"If you would rather not have any company right now, Adam, I'd understand."

Adam pulled out a chair for Alice and patted the seat for her to sit down.

"I'm sorry I scared Benji."

"Benji has a sister, so he's not familiar with how brothers interact. I think it was good for him to see you fight, but more importantly, to see you forgive each other. That's the bigger lesson here, don't you think?"

Adam stared straight ahead. "I guess I've made quite a mess here."

"Adam, don't be so hard on yourself. You're here now - that's the most important thing."

Adam sat quietly for a moment. "Alice, I know I have to make a decision about my future soon. I owe it to Joe to let him know what my intentions are concerning the ranch. But before I can make a decision, I need to know where I stand with Ellie. I've tried to talk to her, but see doesn't seem to want to talk about it. If she can't forgive me, if there was no chance she would take me back - I just couldn't live here on the ranch, seeing her everyday. . ."

Alice reached over and placed her hand on Adam's arm. "Adam, you need to understand. Ellie's had a very tough time of it. After you left, she stayed in her house for days. When Pa and I went over to check on her, we found her sitting in the corner of the dining room, crying and holding one of your shirts. Pa and I bundled her up and brought her here. She stayed in bed for a week. When she finally came downstairs, do you know what she said? She apologized to Pa and Joe for driving you away. She blames herself for your leaving."

Adam looked down at the empty brandy bottle. "I never stopped loving her, Alice. I wrote, but her letters came back unopened. I figured she was through with me, that she didn't want to see me ever again. I tried to carry on with my life in Boston, but I thought of her every day. I want to set this right, Alice, but I don't know where to begin."

"Well, if I were a man trying to win back the woman he loves, I would start with earning her trust." Alice squeezed Adam's arm, and left him alone to think.

Adam woke to the light of the dawn streaming through his window. He sat up on the edge of the bed and watched the sunrise turn the horizon vivid orange and purple, silhouetting the trees. He couldn't remember ever having seen such a beautiful sunrise in Boston. The buildings, some of which he had designed, blocked the sky and the horizon was filled with smoke from the nearby factories.

He could hear Hop Sing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He pulled on his trousers, and buttoned up his shirt. How did he ever live in city attire? Ranch wear fit him like a glove, like an old friend. Today seemed like a new beginning.

Joe and Alice came down for breakfast, and soon two sleepy heads came plodding down the stairs. "Good morning children," Joe said calmly.

"Good morning, Pa." Benji sat at the table, while little Marie climbed into Joe's lap and snuggled close.

"Benji, you can eat your breakfast, and then I'll need to you clean out the barn before you leave for school."

Benji returned a look than any young boy would have when asked to do the dirtiest chore on the ranch. He plopped his chin in his hands and dejectedly responded "yes, Pa."

Joe looked at him sideways. "And take your elbows off the table." Benji yanked his elbows back and dug into his grits and molasses.

Adam smiled and sipped his coffee. Memories of his father saying the same thing to him as a young boy flooded back.

"You know, Benji, I'm a little out of practice cleaning the barn. Would you mind terribly if I took that chore from you today?"

Benji's mouth dropped open.

"No, Uncle Adam. I don't mind at all!"

Adam smiled at him and rustled Benji's hair. Benji excused himself from the table and ran upstairs to get ready for school.

Adam finished his breakfast and went out to the barn. He sung softly to the horses as he cleaned and raked, and laid down fresh hay. Funny how now, as an adult, Adam could feel purposeful just by doing a simple chore. It made him feel like a part of something bigger than himself.

Joe came out to join him, and Adam proudly showed him his work. "Well, Joe, does the barn pass your inspection?"

"Looks great. Good to know you still remember how to shovel manure." Joe grabbed the rake and began helping Adam. "That was a really nice thing you did for Benji. He hates cleaning out the barn."

"You know, Joe, I envy you." Adam leaned on the pitchfork. "You have a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. You've taken great care of the ranch and the businesses. You are an honest, hard-working man with strength of character. I wish I could say the same about myself. You should be very proud of the man you are today. I know Pa would be."

Joe stopped working, and looked at Adam. He started to say something, but thought again. "Thanks, brother."

Later that morning, Adam sat at Pa's desk, and finished the last of the accounting. Joe came in the front door, and brushed the dust from his jacket. He glanced over to Adam, who was wearing his glasses to help him see the figures on the paperwork. Joe could not resist teasing him.

"Hey, Adam, what's that on your nose?"

"Those are glasses, Joe. Don't laugh – you'll be wearing them someday, too."

"Oh, not me, brother. I can see the cows just fine without them."

"Hey Joe, how about we go down to the canyon for some target practice. I could do with a little brushing up on my gunplay. Maybe we can place a few wagers on who's the best shot."

"Well, be sure to bring a lot of cash with you, Adam, because you are going to lose big!"

The two brothers saddled up and rode down to the canyon. After yesterday's blow out, things seemed less tense. When they got to the canyon, Adam lined up the cans, and Joe shot them all down in seconds. Adam whistled. "Good shootin', little brother."

Joe set the cans back on the log. "OK, your turn. Let's see if you still got it." Adam's gun in the holster, he took a stance and drew his gun quickly. Six shots – six misses. "Good thing that wasn't a bank robber with a gun in your face. You're getting slow, old man." Again, Joe could not resist an opportunity to tease Adam.

"I don't carry a gun anymore, Joe. No need where I come from. That would be considered rude."

"Rude? Well, I think getting gunned down with no means to defend yourself is rude, too." The men ejected the empty cartridges and reloaded their pistols. The conversation stalled. Joe had something he wanted to know from Adam.

"I guess I'm going to come right out and ask you, brother. Have you apologized to Ellie for leaving her?" Adam continued to look down, plugging bullets in the empty chambers of his gun.

"I tried, but she wouldn't let me." Adam clicked the revolver closed and looked down the barrel. "She won't talk to me about it, Joe." Adam looked at Joe. "If I could just get some time alone with her . . ."

Joe holstered his gun. "Why don't you buy her picnic basket at the charity auction this Sunday? Ellie always enters a basket. That would buy you at least 2 hours of her time. Maybe you could talk to her then."

Adam looked at his brother. "Joe, I think you might have something there. What time is the auction?"

On Sunday afternoon the town of Virginia City was bustling with activity. Bunting and banners were everywhere, dressing up the town. Up and down Virginia Street there were booths and games, shooting matches, and baked goods for sale; all to benefit the Virginia City charities. In addition to a horse race and a sewing contest, there would also be a beautiful baby contest. It seemed like everyone in town was there. Alice, Adam, and Joe arrived with the children in tow.

"Alright, kids, where shall we go first?" Adam asked. The children each took a hand, and pulled Adam down the street to the candy booth.

Adam, dressed all in black, and had permanently shed his city clothes for ranch attire, and replaced his lost top hat with a new black Stetson. Strapped to his waist was his gun. His boots were shiny and he looked every bit the westerner. As he walked down the street with Benji and Marie, he casually scanned the crowds to see if Ellie had arrived. From a distance he saw her, radiant in a blue gingham dress, hair blowing in the breeze. The sight of her set his heart pounding. She still looked every bit the young lady Adam had courted and married.

Ellie was looking for Adam, too. Arriving in town she had seen Sport tied to a hitching post, so she knew Adam was here. She nonchalantly looked around, but was unable to find him. Waving to Alice, she crossed the street, and the two women dove deep into conversation.

At 1:00 the mayor called everyone over to the auction table to begin the auction. "Folks, folks, if you could, please gather around as we begin the picnic basket auction. You will be able to bid on a basket, and have lunch with the lady who prepared it. Remember, this is for charity, so please be generous! Our first basket is prepared by our very own school teacher, Miss Abigail Jones. Do I have an opening bid?"

Hank Meyers stepped forward. "Twenty dollars!"

"We have a bid of twenty dollars! Do I hear twenty five? Twenty five?"

A voice in the crowd called "twenty five!" "

I have twenty five! Come on, folks, this is for charity. How about thirty?"

Hank stepped forward, and bid again. "I bid Thirty dollars! And if anyone tries to outbid me, I'll throttle them!"

Laughter ran through the crowd. The mayor continued. "Thirty, going once, going twice . . . sold to Hank Meyers for thirty dollars! Hank, come collect your basket!" Polite applause erupted in the crowd.

3 more baskets were auctioned in similar fashion. Finally Ellie's basket was up. "This basket was prepared by Ellie Cartwright, and we all know about Ellie's fine pie making skills. Now, who will open the bidding?"

Joe spoke up. "Twenty dollars!" Adam looked over at him and scowled. This was too good for Joe. He was going to up the bidding against his brother, just to get a rise out of him.

"Twenty five" came a bid from the crowd. "Thirty!" Joe called out. Then 2 more bids came in. "Forty!" "Fifty!"

This was Adam's chance to win the basket, and he wasn't going to play around. He took a step forward and coolly placed his bid. "Five hundred dollars."

The crowd went silent, and the Mayor was dumbstruck. "Well, we have a bid for five hundred dollars from Mr. Adam Cartwright!"

Ellie looked at Adam with her mouth gaping open. What was he trying to do? This was nothing but embarrassing.

"Do I have any other bids? Anyone?" The Mayor scanned the crowd, but knew that no one was going to outbid Adam "Going once. . . going twice. . ." The crowd was starting to get excited. "SOLD! To Mr. Adam Cartwright for five hundred dollars!"

Thunderous applause and cheering came from the crowd. Ellie felt her face getting red and hot. Adam stepped through the crowd, and paid for the basket in cash. He went over to Ellie to collect his prize. He tipped his hat to her, and took the basket from her hands.

"I hope you get what you paid for, Adam." Ellie said out of the corner of her mouth while trying to smile for the crowd.

"If your pie is as good as I remember, it would be worth twice the price." Smiling a devilish smile, he extended his elbow towards Ellie, and she wrapped her arm through his.

Adam and Ellie loaded their basket in the wagon and took the north road out of town. Adam whistled a little tune in time to the gate of the horses. They came to a clearing in the trees that they both knew well - they had spent time there together while courting many years ago. Adam parked the wagon, and helped Ellie down. He lifted her effortlessly, and gently set her on the ground. Ellie got the basket from the back of the wagon, and set about to arrange the picnic.

Adam had decided to let Ellie do the talking today. It was awkwardly quiet for a while, but as Ellie busied herself with cleaning up the picnic, she asked Adam to tell her about Boston.

"Oh, I'm sure you know, since you spent time there in school. Nothing much has changed. The winters can get awfully cold and snowy. Not like here." Adam stretched back on the blanket and leaned on his elbow.

"Ellie, I haven't had a chance to thank you for sending the telegram about Pa. If it hadn't been for you, I would never have been able to make my peace with him before he died."

"You would have done the same for me, Adam. After all that's happened between us, we're still family, right?"

Adam became thoughtful. "I very much want to be, Ellie."

Ellie stared off into the distance. Adam moved in closer and took both Ellie's hands in his.

"I hope, at the very least, we can be friends. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. I am going to work very hard to earn back your trust. Do you think we could start again, and see where it takes us?"

Ellie pulled her hands away and turned her head away from Adam. "Oh, Adam. I don't know . . . I just can't be hurt like that again. Ever."

"Ellie, I promise, I will never hurt you again."

Ellie remained silent.

"You don't have to decide today. Let's start at the beginning. Friends?" Adam held out his hand. Ellie looked at him, and took his hand in return.

" Friends."

Over the next few weeks, Adam fell into a routine of helping Joe with the ranch chores - mending fences, chopping wood, and even some branding. He began to realize just how out of shape he had become. Ranch work certainly kept a man in shape. And the physical demands of the ranch also helped a man stay focused on what is important. In the back of his mind, however, Adam knew he had a big decision to make. His obligations in Boston certainly wouldn't wait forever. He was hoping that Ellie would give him some clue if they could possibly have a future together.

He made a trip out to Ellie's house nearly every day. Some days he stopped just to bring her some wild flowers he had picked for her, and other times he spent the day working on little things that needed fixing.

The tension between them seemed to lessen as the days went by. They became more comfortable in each other's company, and Ellie had even invited Adam to dinner once or twice. Adam enjoyed his time with her, and she seemed to enjoy his company, too. When they parted, Adam always gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Despite the progress they were making, there were still some unasked questions that need to be answered. Ellie would know when the time was right.

Today Ellie busied herself with touching up the paint on the interior of the house while Adam was working on the stalls in the barn. Although busy, she found herself gazing out the windows frequently, hoping to catch a glimpse of Adam.

After a while, Ellie prepared some lunch and headed out to tell Adam it was ready. She stepped into the barn and caught a glimpse of Adam, working without his shirt on. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. The time that passed while they were apart brought the new reality of age. His hair, once full and dark, was now disappearing and had turned silver, along with the hair on his chest. He body was heavier, but still in good shape. Adam seemed relaxed and happy.

Ellie's heart pounded. Not accustomed to being around half naked men, she felt as if her feet were nailed to the floor. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Eh hem. . . "

"Hello Ellie."

"Hello Adam. I have some lunch ready, if you are hungry."

"That sounds great – I'm starving."

Adam washed up at the pump, and put his shirt back on. Ellie invited Adam to sit, and scurried around the kitchen serving him his lunch. It reminded her of their life together before he left.

"How's the work coming Adam?"

Adam sipped his lemonade. "Very well, Ellie. Pretty soon I'm going to have a hard time finding anything to do around here. You have taken excellent care of the place."

"Well, Pa and Joe helped a lot. You know, I feel a little guilty taking you away from the Ponderosa. I'm sure Joe relies on you now for your help with the ranch." Ellie took a seat at the table and passed Adam a plate of sandwiches.

"Don't feel guilty, Ellie. I enjoy coming here. Brings back some good memories."

"Well, Adam, there is something else I feel guilty about." Adam looked at Ellie. She was very serious. She lowered her head and fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth. "Adam, I . . . I . . . I have done something I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me."

"Ellie, I can forgive you anything. What is it?"

She raised her head and met Adam's gaze. "Well, you remember the day Sport threw you? After you left, I went out and found that ridiculous hat of yours. I intended to bring it back to you, but I was so angry; I threw it in the river." She smiled a devilish smile. "If you want it, it should be somewhere at the bottom of the lake by now."

Adam broke into laughter. "Ahhh. . . thank you, Ellie. That's exactly where that ridiculous hat belongs!"

Adam was already at the breakfast table when Joe and Alice came down and joined him.

"You're up awfully early. Where are you running off to?"

Adam blotted the corners of his mouth and dropped his napkin onto his empty plate.

"Ellie and I are going for a ride this morning, so if you don't mind . . ." Adam stood up from the table to leave.

"Sure you wouldn't rather spend the day with me fixing fences with me, brother?"

Adam shot Joe a sideways glance.

"Well, if you don't look like the cat that ate the canary! Maybe I should come along – you know, to chaperone you two."

"Good bye, Joe," Adam called as he walked toward the door. He strapped on his gun and put on his hat. He turned back and tipped his hat. "Alice." Alice winked back.

Adam and Sport made their way down the road to Ellie's house. It was a crisp winter morning, and he could see the breath puffing from Sport as they plodded their way along. Grinning to himself, he felt like a young suitor, romancing the woman he loved. Over the past few weeks, they seemed to have grown closer, even though Ellie was still wary of him. Today's ride down to the lake should be a beautiful one, with plenty of time to talk along the way. When he got to the house, Ellie was out front, sitting in a chair trying to get her boots on.

Adam threw his leg over the saddle and slid to the ground. He could hear Ellie swearing.

"Anything I can help you with, my dear?"

"Damn these boots! They are so hard to pull on!"

Adam moved in front of her and took the boot from her hand. He crouched down so that his face was even with hers. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder for balance.

"Allow me." With the boot in one hand, Adam took Ellie's leg just under her knee and twisted the boot on to her foot. His mission complete, his hand lingered on her leg. He looked into her eyes. Ellie took a breath in – afraid to move lest she break the spell. His touch made her heart beat faster.

"I guess we're ready then," Ellie whispered.

Adam let go of her leg, reached for her hands and pulled her out of the chair.

"First one to the oak tree wins." Adam smiled.

"What? Wins what?" Ellie yelled to him as she ran for her horse. She jumped into the saddled and kicked her horse hard, sending her galloping down the road.

Adam, laughing, jumped on Sport and ran after her. The two of them ran down the road, neck and neck.

"Don't let Sport throw you again!" Ellie shouted back to Adam. They laughed as they thundered down the road, the oak tree in sight. She put her head down and leaned low on the back of her horse, nudging him to the finish line. The clear winner, she dismounted and fell down in a patch of green grass. She rolled on her back, laughing and breathing heavily after the heated race. Adam came down from his horse, and lay in the grass next to her. He began picking grass from her hair.

"So, what did I win?" She asked slyly. Adam brushed the hair from her forehead.

"This," he said, and leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. He looked into her eyes to try to measure her response. Ellie put her hand on the side of his face, and returned his kiss.

"I guess we're both winners, now," Adam said. He lay on his back and reached for Ellie's hand.

"Adam, I want you to know that I've noticed how loving and considerate you have been lately. But. . . I don't know. . . if I'm ready to . . . There is still a lot of things I need to work out."

"No need to rush anything, Ellie."

The two lay in the grass for hours. Adam had brought a book of sonnets, and he read to Ellie. His low, melodious voice was almost hypnotic. Ellie listened to the words a poet had written years ago - of lovers who were lost to each other, just as Adam and Ellie were. How was the author to know that his words would resonate with them now, as sure as those words did for other lovers in other places, in other languages?

Ellie rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. She reached over and touched Adam's beard. It was grey in most places, and even some pure white patches appeared next to his mouth.

"What do you think of my new look?"

Ellie ran her hand over it again and again. "I like it, Adam. I remember how much you disliked shaving. Must be a relief not to have to do it anymore. I think it makes you look - distinguished."

"Oh, distinguished, huh? I like that."

"But -"

"But what?"

"I miss seeing your dimples."

"A man my age shouldn't have dimples. There's nothing distinguished about dimples."

"A man your age – what are you talking about? You are just as handsome as the day I met you."

The sky was beginning to darken and the wind was starting to blow. "We had better start making our way back, Ellie. Looks like a storm is blowing in." Ellie and Adam mounted up and began the ride back to the house. They had only ridden 15 minutes or so before the sky opened up and rain fell in sheets. The thunder rolling against the mountains intensified the sound, and the horses were getting spooked. They made their way home as fast as they could safely travel. Arriving back at the house, Adam took the horses to the barn and bedded them down for the night. He would not be traveling back to the Ponderosa tonight until this storm had passed.

Ellie ran into the house, and started a fire. She was thoroughly soaked. Adam, soaked as well, entered the house and removed his jacket and hung it by the fire to dry. Ellie lit the stove and put on a pot of coffee.

Adam began peeling off his wet clothes and draping them over the furniture near the fire. Ellie was in the kitchen making coffee. Her wet clothes were clinging to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Adam tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, even soaking wet.

"Do you remember that storm, Ellie? The one that almost blew the roof off the barn?"

"Of course, Adam. How could I ever forget? That was a week before you left me. As soon as the roof was patched you left."

Suddenly, Ellie's good will towards Adam was gone. She was hurt and angry. She wanted to know. She wanted to know why Adam had left her 10 years ago, and she wanted to know right now. She glared at Adam. She _had_ to know why Adam had left her, however painful that was going to be. If their relationship was going to continue, she had to know.

"Adam. There is something I need to ask you. And, I want you to promise to answer me honestly and truthfully. Are you able to do that?"

Adam already knew what the question would be. She wanted an explanation, a reason why. Adam sat down and looked at Ellie.

"Adam . . . why?"

Adam let out his breath. He rubbed his hand over his beard, and became deeply thoughtful.

"It wasn't easy being the oldest son of a ranch owner, Ellie - especially Ben Cartwright's oldest son. Pa had always intended to pass the Ponderosa on to his three sons, assuming we would carry it on and someday pass it down to our children. I was trying to be the dutiful son to Pa, but, at the same time I had dreams for my life, too."

"When Pa sent me back East to school, a whole new world opened up to me. I made new friends whose interests were the same as mine – literature, architecture, theatre. When I finished school and came back here, I was lost. I had an Eastern education that was of no use here on the ranch. I was angry and resentful. When Michael's letter came asking me to join his architectural firm in Boston, it felt like someone had thrown me a rope to save my life."

"Michael and I were able to get work right away because he had married into one of the influential families in Boston. Once you are in that circle, things begin to happen for you. We designed houses, warehouses, and storefronts. We were getting referral after referral, and it seemed the work would never end. We were making a fortune. We became a part of the elite circle of society in Boston. We were invited to all the important parties, and introduced to many prominent people."

"Things were going along great until Michael's wife found out he had a mistress and an illegitimate child. Overnight, we were pariahs in the community. I was unfairly judged by my association with Michael. Michael left for parts unknown, and I stayed in Boston and tried to make a go of it, but no one would hire me."

Ellie interrupted. "Why didn't you come home? Especially when Hoss died?"

"When Hoss died, I was afraid to come home. I knew the ranch would suffer greatly from his loss, and I was afraid Pa would expect me to stay home permanently. I knew I would feel obligated to stay. So, I did the most despicable thing. I stayed away from my brother's funeral. I tried to rationalize it by saying I had obligations to my clients and couldn't afford to be away long enough to travel home."

Adam remained quiet for a moment. He stood up and turned his back to Ellie. "I was a failure, Ellie. I just couldn't admit that to Pa, to you, or even to myself."

Adam turned to face Ellie. "I needed you so much then. I wrote you over and over, but the letters came back unopened. Ellie, what happened?"

Ellie stared directly at Adam' face.

"Adam, I just couldn't read your letters anymore. Your letters from Boston spoke of how happy you were, how successful you were. Here at the ranch, you were miserable and restless. I could only guess that you were happy and successful there because I wasn't there with you. Every letter tore at my heart. I wanted so much to join you, and waited for the invitation that never came. The letters become too painful to read. You had a new life where I didn't fit in. I knew I was a simple ranch girl . . . I wouldn't fit in with the society of Boston. So I sent your letters back.

Adam was silent. He was trying to absorb weight of the words she had spoken. He knelt down in front of Ellie, and looked into her eyes. Finally he spoke. "When I left you that day, I knew it was wrong, but I was selfish and thinking only of myself. I think that is why I was so angry that day. The things I said to you . . . I knew I was hurting you . . .Ellie, I am so very, very sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me."

Ellie stood up. Her face was red, and she could feel her temper flaring. "Adam, do you know what I went through? Do you know what you are asking me to forgive? If it weren't for Pa, I might have done some harm to myself. I tortured myself every night. What was wrong with me, that you would just throw me away like that?"

"Ellie, I . . ."

"Too fat? Maybe too thin, huh? Maybe you wanted a more lady-like wife. Maybe I wasn't fancy enough, or educated enough. Maybe I wasn't your intellectual equal!"

Adam started to protest, but Ellie kept on going.

"I had to let you go. The Adam I knew was dead and gone. I was never going to see him again. And now, here you are! Do you think you can patch the barn, read a few poems to me, and we would pick up as if nothing had happened?"

Adam was silent.

"I will never, _NEVER_ be the same. And you didn't even have the decency to divorce me so I might have a chance at a future with someone else. You left me to be a burden to your father and brother."

Ellie stood up to Adam. "You see me, Adam? LOOK at me! I'm not the woman you left 10 years ago. I'm jaded and angry now. You did that to me. You don't want a life with me now, Adam. You might not have them now, but sooner or later the feelings that drove you away from me will come back. Why don't you pick up your hat and go back where you came from? Why don't you get out and leave me alone!"

Adam's heart was breaking. The day had started so promising, and now it had all collapsed. Maybe Ellie was right. Maybe too much damage had been done. The hope of reconciliation was over. Crushed, he slowly exhaled, silently dressed, and gathered his coat and hat. He opened the door to the house, stood in the doorway, and looked to the rain falling outside.

"Doesn't feel so good to be rejected and unwanted, does it Adam?"

Adam stopped, but did not turn around. He gently closed the door behind him, and made his way out to the barn. He began to get Sport ready to ride, but thought he should wait out the rain. Outside, the thunder and lightning resonated around the valley, like the emotions rumbling deep in his soul.

Inside the house, Ellie broke into sobs. " _What have I done?"_ All those feeling she had kept inside all those years had just come tumbling out. When would she learn to control her mouth? She wanted to hurt Adam, like he had hurt her. She wanted him to know what it felt like to be left behind like unwanted furniture.

All this time, she had only ever wanted him back. And now she just shut the door on any chance for them to be together. This was it. This was her last chance. She knew that if she let him go now, Adam would never come back.

She looked out the window and saw Adam standing in the door of the barn. If she didn't do something now, right NOW, she would lose him forever. She suddenly felt an emotion she had not felt in a long time – forgiveness. Could she find it in her heart to forgive him?

She grabbed the door and flung it open. Adam looked over his shoulder and saw her. She ran across the yard to the barn in the pouring down rain. "Adam! Adam!" Adam burst out of the barn door and swept Ellie into his arms. He kissed her over and over.

"Adam, don't leave . . . don't leave me! I need you so much, please Adam . . .

"Ellie, forgive me."

"No, Adam, please forgive me. I'm so sorry for what I said. I was trying to hurt you."

Adam lifted Ellie off her feet and carried her into the house. He could feel her heart beating through her chest. Ellie collapsed into Adam. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her over and over, and whispered in her ear.

"My Ellie, how could I have ever hurt you like I did?"

Ellie looked up at Adam. Her heart was pounding. This was the man she loved. This was the man she was destined to be with. She reached for his hand, and wrapping her fingers in his, led him up the stairs to her bedroom – their bedroom.

She sat on the bed and pulled him onto the bed next to her. As they sat next to each other, Adam reached out and touched Ellie's face. She covered his hand with hers, and closed her eyes. She could feel his fingers touching her lips. The storm outside raged, and, as all that had once come between them – the pain, the stubbornness, the pride; all melted away. Only passion and love remained. The moment was electric.

Ellie opened her eyes and looked at Adam. His eyes were hesitant. He was waiting for her signal to continue. He smoothed her wet hair from her forehead.

"Ellie . . . I'm not sure if I should . . . do you want me to stop?"

She leaned into him, and softly kissed him on the lips. He drew back, and began slowly kissing her cheeks, her neck, her temple, her eyes, her lips. Softly at first, she opened her mouth to his, and he began to kiss her - stronger, deeper, harder. They embraced each other, and Adam's hands began to move along her body. She ran her hand up and slipped it under his shirt, caressing the hair on his chest.

"Ellie."

He kissed her over and over, again and again. He moved his hand up her side and caressed her breast. He reached for a button, and undid it, waiting to see if she would ask him to stop. He continued, one at a time, until her chemise was fully exposed. Ellie, in turn, pulled his shirt out from his trousers, and undid his belt. She ran her hand up between his legs. He gasped as she rubbed him, and she began to unbuttoned his trousers.

Little by little, Ellie and Adam undressed each other. Finally, no clothing came between them. Adam gently laid Ellie on her back and began to make love to her. She relished his touch, arching her back to meet his caresses. Although they had been apart for so long, it seemed to make their lovemaking even sweeter. Finally, as Ellie climaxed, so did Adam. They lay still for a moment, their bodies tangled into each other. Adam rolled over on the bed and Ellie threw her leg over his body, nestling into his shoulder. Soon they were both asleep. Deep, contented asleep.

The next morning, Ellie was awakened by noise downstairs in the kitchen. She looked over and saw that Adam was not in bed.

"Adam?"

"Don't come down, Ellie. I have a surprise for you. Stay in bed, please."

"Yes, Adam," Ellie smiled.

Adam came up the stairs with a tray of coffee and toast. On the tray he had placed some wildflowers he found in her garden. He proudly handed the tray to Ellie.

"Well, I'm not that great with cooking, but the coffee isn't bad." He was relaxed and smiling. He pulled back the covers to hop into bed, and got a glimpse of Ellie, naked beneath the quilt. He stood for a moment and took in the sight of his beautiful wife. Ellie, feeling exposed in the morning light, grabbed the quilt away from Adam and tried to cover herself.

"Don't, my love. Don't cover yourself."

Ellie held up the quilt and allowed Adam to have his fill. "Is it all as you remember it to be?"

Adam's eyes went up and down her body. In the light of day, he could see clearly the form of her body – her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. He was immediately aroused, and began to caress her body, kissing her all over. "Is it possible it's better than I remembered?"

"Adam, if we start this again we won't get any chores done this morning. I'm sure Sport is hungry by now."

"Well, I'm hungry, too," Adam winked. "But you are right. I guess we had better get going." Adam was quiet and thoughtful for a moment. "Ellie, I have made my decision." He turned on his side and looked at Ellie. "This trip has reminded me of what's important in life. I want to come home, Ellie – to you, to the ranch, to our life. Will take me back? I want to be your man again - the man you knew 10 years ago."

Ellie studied Adam's face. "Adam, the man you are now has been shaped by the road you have traveled. Everything that has happened to you and me – all the pain, the failure, the loneliness - has created this moment in our lives. I would never trade the kind and caring man you are today for the Adam that left me 10 years ago."

Adam threw back the quilt, got out of bed, and knelt on the floor next to Ellie. "Ellie Cartwright, would you do me the honor of being my wife – again?"

"Wait!" Ellie jumped out of bed and pulled the quilt around her. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer. Inside she found a small box that held her wedding ring. The one he placed on her finger on their wedding day. Ellie gave it to Adam

"Take this and ask me again."

Adam took the ring from Ellie and held the ring over the end of her finger.

"Ellie . . ." That was all Adam was able to get out before Ellie yelled "Yes!" He placed the ring on her finger, and kissed it.

"Oh Adam, when you placed this ring on my hand on our wedding day, you asked me to wear it as a sign of your love and devotion. I want the world to know that Adam Cartwright loves me and is devoted to me - and me alone."

Adam kissed the ring on her finger. " _I have been truly blessed."_ He thought.

Dressed and fed, Adam and Ellie went out to the barn to feed the horses. "Adam, you should head back to the Ponderosa. Joe and Alice are going to wonder what happened to you."

"I'm not going without you." Adam took Ellie by the waist and lifted her off the ground. She crossed her arms around his neck, and met his lips for a passionate kiss. How lucky could she be - to have had this man and then lost him, only to find him again? Adam, too, felt euphoric. His mind made up, he intended to tell Joe that he and Ellie were back together, and he planned to stay on the Ponderosa permanently.

They hitched up the buggy and began the trip back to the Ponderosa. As they pulled into the yard, Joe came out of the house. He had a serious look on his face.

"I've been looking for you, Adam. Where have you been?"

"Joe, Ellie and I . . ."

"A man was here, Adam. He was looking to buy your shares of the Ponderosa. Did you place an ad in the paper?"

"No, Joe. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"He said you were going back to Boston, and would be selling out. You know what that means to me! I can't run half a ranch! Pa must be turning his grave. He worked so hard to build this place. How dare you divide the Ponderosa?"

"Joe, wait – I have no idea what is going on here. We should go into town and see what Dave in the land office has to say. Obviously, there is a big mistake here."

"I just came back from town. There are surveyors out in the north pasture already."

Just as he was finishing his sentence, a carriage pulled into the yard. A thin woman, dressed all in green velvet, stepped from the coach. Adam looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Lila!"

"Hello, Adam dear." She approached Adam, and leaned in for a kiss. Adam took a step back. He looked at the woman and immediately knew that she was the source of all the trouble. Lila was nothing short of a conniving, manipulative woman. She had set her sights on Adam back in Boston, and was bound and determined to land him. A spoiled, rich daughter of a business associate, Lila was known as poison in the community. Unfortunately for Adam, he found out too late to avoid her advances. She fully intended to marry him, and made no effort to hide that fact from anyone, including Adam. He had tried to politely let her down, refusing her advances. She, however, continued to pop up wherever Adam was, foisting herself into his life against his wishes.

"Aren't you happy to see me, darling?"

"What are you doing here, Lila?"

"Well darling! I came to help you close up the ranch and sell the land. Since your father is dead now, you certainly wouldn't be thinking of staying in this God forsaken place!" Adam clenched his jaw. "But, enough of that talk for now, darling. Where shall I put my things?"

"You don't think you are going to stay here, do you?" Adam hissed. "Go back to town. There are several hotels to choose from. You can catch the stage back to Boston tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love." Lila shot a sideways glance to Ellie. She guessed this was Adam's wife. " _Not much competition for me."_ Lila thought.

Ellie was standing next to Alice, who reached down and grabbed her hand. "Let's all go inside, shall we?" Alice said. "We obviously have a lot to talk about." She held Ellie's wrist fast and led her into the house.

Lila brushed into the house and looked around.

"Oh, my . . . how . . . rustic." Her face looked as if she had seen the bottom of the outhouse. " Adam, darling, I am simply parched! Be a good man and get me something to drink."

"I'll get it for you, Miss . . . Miss . . ." Alice stammered over her name. She refused to call her by her first name. "Ellie, could you please help me in the kitchen?"

The two women made their way into the kitchen. Ellie went up to the sink, and leaned on it for support. She was trying to control herself. She could feel the emotions rising. Damned Adam! He had done it to her again. And after he had promised he would never hurt her again. She looked at the ring on her hand.

"I've been a fool, Alice."

Alice came up behind her, and took her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Ellie – what's this all about? Who is that terrible woman?"

"Apparently she is someone from Adam's life in Boston. Someone he neglected to mention to me." Ellie buried her face in her hands. "Adam and I reconciled last night. I forgave him everything. We . . .

we. . ."

Ellie's eyes were red and teary. Alice suddenly knew - Adam and Ellie had been intimate.

"I can't do this again, Alice."

Ellie opened the back door and ran out into the yard. She untied Benji's horse, climbed aboard, and rode away.

Meanwhile, Adam, Joe, and Lila were seated around the fireplace. Lila continued to look down her nose at the furnishings and décor.

Adam was trying to hold his temper in check. "Lila, are you behind the advertisement for the sale of the ranch?"

"Why, yes darling. I hadn't heard from you in quite a while, so I made some inquires regarding this property. I discovered you had done nothing to disperse it, so I thought I would help and move it along for you. I was only trying to get you to come back to Boston as soon as possible. Darling, I hope you're not angry with me. I only wanted to help."

Joe stood up. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but the Ponderosa is not for sale!" He looked at Adam, who was sitting with his mouth gaping open.

"Well, maybe your half is not for sale, but my Adam has decided to sell his half, right my darling?"

"Quite the opposite, Lila. I have no intention of ever selling my stake in the Ponderosa. I have decided to stay in Nevada, and run the ranch with my brother."

Joe looked at his brother – a look of relief on his face.

"Oh, darling, you are just blinded by the grief of your father's passing. I'm sure when you think about it, you'll want to return to me and our life in Boston where you belong."

Alice returned with a glass of water for Lila. Unbeknownst to Lila, she had spit in the water. "Here you are, Miss. . . What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, it's Lila. Lila Donnelly of the Boston Donnelly's. Thank you, my dear. I'm going to need a napkin to blot myself with, dear. The heat here is brutal! Be a dear and fetch one for me?" Lila pulled a small compact mirror from her handbag and began to power her nose.

Joe's face was getting redder by the minute. He stood up and walked over to Lila, and taking her by the elbow, walked her to the door. "I think you better leave. You are not welcome here." Joe led her outside, and all but threw her into her carriage.

"But how will I find my way back to town?"

Joe responded: "Take the north road. You'll find it."

Joe strode back to the house. As he was closing the door, Lila called out "But which way is north?" Joe ignored her, bolting the door shut.

Adam was pacing the floor. So angry, he could barely speak. "Where is Ellie?"

"She left, Adam." Alice replied. "She was very upset."

"Oh, God. I've lost her for sure now. We were back together. I had decided to stay on and make a go of it with you and Joe on the ranch. She had fully forgiven me. But now . . . I need to talk to her, to explain . . ."

Alice took Adam by the shoulders. "Adam, Ellie is hurting right now. She probably won't listen to a thing you have to say. Let me go to her. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

Alice drove the wagon the short way to Ellie's house. She opened the door of her house without knocking. "Ellie? Are you here?"

An emotional voice from upstairs called down to her. "Go away, Alice!"

Alice ignored her and climbed the stairs. She found Ellie in her room, lying face down on her bed.

She grabbed Ellie by the arm and forced her up. "Ellie!"

"Leave me alone, Alice!"

"No, Ellie. I won't leave you alone. Listen to me . . . LISTEN to me! A few weeks ago, Adam and Joe had a terrible fight. Joe was trying to get Adam to confess why he had left you. Adam said the fault was all his, but Joe wouldn't believe it. Do you know what Joe said to Adam? He said 'Why didn't you fight for her? Why didn't you come home and fight to get her back?'"

Ellie looked at Alice.

"I'm asking you the same thing, Ellie. Why aren't you fighting for Adam? A Cartwright woman would never allow that skinny-assed, pale faced phony to steal her husband. A Cartwright woman would kick and scratch and claw to keep what's hers."

"Adam is yours, Ellie. You said so yourself. He is broken and hurting now. He's afraid to talk to you for fear you will reject him. Our men seem tough, but sometimes they are as fragile as a teacup. Men need the help of their woman, and Adam needs yours right now. Get up out of this bed! Wash your face, saddle up your horse, go into town, and send that bitch packing! Claim what's yours!"

Ellie fingered her wedding ring. The one that Adam had put on her finger just that morning. She took a breath, and wiped her eyes on her bedspread. She grabbed Alice by the shoulders, and gave her a hug. "Thanks, sis. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, Ellie. You are destined to be with Adam. Now, go get your man!"

Ellie jumped on her horse and headed for town. She went straight to the International Hotel, assuming that Lila would only settle for the best in town. She was right – Lila had taken the entire upstairs suite. Ellie climbed the stairs and stood in front of Lila's door. She steadied herself and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, this time more forcibly. Her stomach dropped as she heard the lock turn. Lila opened the door, dressed in a dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was down, and Ellie could tell it was not a natural color. She was wearing a large amount of face power and rouge. Ellie thought she looked much older than her years.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Cartwright. My, My. Aren't you the western gal?" Lila's eyes ran up and down Ellie's body. "Won't you come in, Mrs. Cartwright. We have a lot to talk about."

"No, Lila, I won't be coming into your lair. I just came to warn you to stay away from Adam. He is _my_ husband, and he will not be seeing you again."

Lila narrowed her eyes at Ellie. "Well, Mrs. Cartwright, it seems we have a difference of opinion. You see, even though Adam _talked_ about you all the time, it was me he came to for comfort on those cold, cold nights in Boston. We were a couple. Adam was working hard to build his business, and I am sure he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Well, I'm not sure about Boston, but here in Nevada it's against the law to have two wives. Adam never divorced me, so that would make you nothing but a whore."

Lila gasped.

"And funny thing about you saying he talked about me all the time – he never once mentioned you to me."

Lila's gaze went over Ellie's shoulders. Behind her on the top of the stairs stood Adam.

"Adam! Adam, my love! This woman is delusional. She is trying to intimidate me into not seeing you again. Tell her, Adam. Tell her who I am. Tell her what I mean to you."

Adam stepped between Lila and Ellie. He put his hands on Lila's shoulders; his face inches from hers. He spoke to her in low, forewarning tones.

"Listen to me, Lila. You are the one who is delusional. You mean nothing to me, except in your own mind. You have been ruthlessly pursuing me despite my telling you to stay away. You are nothing but a spoiled woman determined to get her way by any means available. Now, you get this straight. Ellie is my wife, not you. She is everything you are not. I love her, and intend to stay here with her. I am not selling the Ponderosa, and I am not going back to Boston. Ever. Do you hear me?"

Adam took Lila by the shoulders and shook her. "Do you hear me, Lila?"

"Adam, no!" Lila broke down in tears.

"Now get out of my sight. Go back to Boston where you belong."

Adam took a step back and turned to face Ellie. Suddenly he heard a loud crack, and felt a bite on his shoulder. The unmistakable smell of gunpowder filled the air. Adam turned around and saw Lila standing in the doorway to her suite with a smoking gun in her hand.

Ellie pushed past Adam and dove on Lila. She knocked her to the ground and the pistol went flying across the floor. Sitting on Lila's chest, Ellie clasped her arms together and swung, striking Lila in the face with both hands, knocking her out cold.

Townsfolk who had heard the shot came running up the stairs to see what had happened. Adam leaned against the wall, his shoulder bleeding.

Ellie turned around and saw what had happened. "Adam! Adam! Oh my God – are you alright? Where were you hit?"

"Just a nick, Ellie." Ellie looked at the wound and saw that Adam was in pain.

The sheriff came upon the scene and deduced that Lila had fired in a fit of jealousy. When she came to, he took her off to jail. "Come by the jail tomorrow and sign the complaint, won't you Adam?"

"With pleasure, Roy."

Ellie helped Adam across the street to the doctor's office. She removed his shirt while the doctor prepared his instruments. He put on his glasses and studied the wound to Adam's shoulder.

"How is he, Doc?"

Doc Martin turned and smiled at Ellie. "Oh, this little thing? You've been shot by much bigger guns than that little pea shooter, Adam. A little cleaning and bandaging and you should be on your way."

Ellie held Adam's hand while the doctor dressed his wound.

Adam was quiet and thoughtful. Finally he said, "You really walloped her, Ellie!"

"That's what happens when some woman messes with my man. Best you remember that, husband."

Ellie helped Adam back into his shirt. "Thank you, Ellie," he whispered. "For everything."

Ellie smiled at Adam. She knew right there that they were destined to live together for as long as God would give them. She whispered a prayer of gratitude, and took her man by the arm.

"Let's go home, Adam. Take me home."


End file.
